Seville
Seville is a large and important port city in Spain. It is also home to the Casa de Contratación, the government agency responsible for monitoring the Spanish Empire's trade. History Background Seville has been an important city in Spain since the days of the Roman Empire. The influence and prestige of Seville expanded greatly during the 16th century following the Spanish arrival in America, the commerce of the port driving the prosperity which led to the period of its greatest splendour. The Puerto de Indias in Seville became the principal port linking Spain to Latin America in 1503 with the monopoly created by the royal decree of Queen Isabella I of Castille. This granted the city exclusive privileges as the port of entry and exit for all the Indies trade. To administer this commercial activity, the Casa de Contratación was created. The city grew to over 100,000 inhabitants, making it the largest and most urbanised city in Spain at the time; more of its streets were bricked or paved than in any other in the peninsula. All goods imported from the New World had to pass through the Casa de Contratación before being distributed throughout the rest of Spain. A 'golden age' of development commenced in Seville, due to its being the only port awarded the royal monopoly for trade with the growing Spanish colonies in the Americas, and the influx of riches from them. Since only sailing ships leaving from and returning to the inland port of Seville could engage in trade with the Spanish Americas, merchants from Europe and other trade centers needed to go to Seville to acquire trade goods from the New World. A twenty percent tax, the quinto real, was levied by the Casa on all precious metals entering Spain. Trade with the overseas possessions was handled by the merchants' guild based in Seville, the Consulado de Mercaderes, which worked in conjunction with the Casa de Contratación. Since it controlled most of the trade in the Spanish colonies, the Consulado was able to maintain its own monopoly and keep prices high in all the colonies, and even had a part in royal politics. The Consulado thus effectively manipulated the government and the citizenry of both Spain and the colonies, and grew very rich and powerful. The tobacco trade is also heavily regulated by Seville. Season One Flint tells Richard Guthrie that he heard a story about a man named Vazquez. A few weeks prior, Vazquez wandered into a tavern in Port Royal, bleeding to death from a knife wound to his stomach, courtesy of his former employer, the Casa de Contratación of Seville. He was employed in the Colonial Intelligence division, and specfically oversaw naval affairs. As one of the top agents in the Americas, he was responsible for the cargo of a particular ship, the Urca de Lima. The King of Spain was very anxious to see it launched, as the treasure galleon carried a cargo of five million Spanish dollars in gold. Vazquez warned that it was too late, storm season was upon them and no escort could be found. His superiors demanded that he sign off. They advised him that if he couldn't arrange for an escort, he should plot a course unknown to anyone but her captain. This route would be considered a state secret of the highest order. Vazquez refused and threatened to bring his concerns to the court, resulting in his stabbing. Vazquez detailed his story to Captain Parrish before dying, and was overheard by a spy in the employ of Captain Flint. The Walrus ''and the ''Ranger ''come across a Spanish Man O' War in place of the ''Urca de Lima. ''Flint plans on having the ''Walrus ''pose as a Spanish merchant vessel attacked by pirates. The ''Ranger ''is to lure the Spanish warship between the two of them so that they can fire upon the Spanish from both ends. Dufresne tells Captain Flint to tell the Spanish warship that they are from St. Augustine, the closest port, and to name their trade as anything but tobacco, for Seville regulates the trade heavily. Flint has Silver, who speaks fluent Spanish, tell the warship that ther cargo is tobacco, to prove that the Spanish warship is not a customs ship, but an escort for the ''Urca. '' Quotes ''"When the warship draws close, she’ll ask our last port of call. St. Augustine’s the closest. And as she’s likely a customs ship, we must identify our cargo as anything but tobacco. Seville regulates the trade heavily."- Dufresne to Flint in VIII. Category:Locations Category:Spanish Empire